Remember Me
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: What Miley thinks is the worst night of her life might just turn out to be the best.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. **

I have never felt more horrible in my entire twenty-three years of living.

My life is falling apart, Ok, so maybe it's not _that _bad. But I did get dumped by my boyfriend of two years, for another girl, fired from my job _and_ am facing a huge credit card bill that I can't pay now that I don't have a job.

So I hailed a cab and asked the driver to drop me off at a random club. The strident clamor of music, plenty of alcohol and a whole lot of people who could care less about me is just what I might need to get away from the troubles that just never go away.

I walk straight to the only empty table at the far corner and drop myself onto the chair, sighing heavily. I drop my head onto the table, drowning in my sorrows and feeling the rhythm of the thumping music.

A few minutes passed by and I was almost falling asleep when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. So you can just imagine just how much of a fool I looked like when I bolted upright in my chair in a sleepy haze only to be staring at a guy who was clearly say was having a hard time not laughing. Asshole.

"Did you want something?" I finally asked after a few seconds of blank staring. Although I have to confess I said it with a little more attitude than needed. But you can't blame me; I was just looking for a quiet spot to relax. Ok, so a club may not have been the best choice but at least have some respect for peoples' privacy.

He shrugged, giving me the innocent look. "I was just wondering if you would let me buy you a drink?"

I raised my eyebrows, the question that was at the tip of my tongue being 'So you woke me up?' but I couldn't say that without sounding completely pathetic, so I didn't say anything at all.

"Come on," He said, pushing his hands into his pockets, "Just one drink."

So much for being around a bunch of people who could care less about me. Where did this guy even come from?

"Fine," I sigh as I stand up, "One drink and then you leave me alone."

I think he muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'We'll see', but I was too busy being distracted by that mischievous grin.

So he brought me a drink and another and another and before I knew it was I pouring all my problems to this complete stranger. I mean, for the love of God I didn't even know his name.

He seemed surprisingly calm and concerned the whole time I was full on word vomit, nodding in the appropriate places and making small gestures that told me I was welcome to continue.

"You have a lot of problems, " he said, chuckling and I dropped my head onto the counter, I can honestly say I was absolutely wasted by then.

"Mmm, I do," I muttered into my arms. I peeked one eye open, tilting my head slightly to look at him as a sudden thought hit me, "What's you name again?"

"Nick, my name is Nick. And you are?"

"I am what?"

He laughed, and I smiled a drunken smile at the sound of it, "What is your name?"

"Oh, that. I think its Miley."

"Alright, then, Miley, I think you've had enough to drink. Why don't I get you home? Where do you li—"

I was up in a split second and pulling him with both my hands and all the strength I could muster, "I love this song! Come dance with me."

"Dance? Oh no, no, no."

"Come on, don't be such a wuss."

I didn't give him a chance to refuse, and before we knew it, we were in the middle of the dance floor and he was standing in front of me, pretty awkwardly, might I add, as I dance around him, not a worry in the world.

Tired of watching him give me a look that screamed 'You've gone nuts', I decided to take matters into my hands and pulled him closer to me, forcing him to move when I did. I wrapped my arm around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to reach his ear.

"Come on, Nicky, you're making me look bad."

He finally gave in, putting his hands on my hips and swaying to the beat.

I had no control of my body. I whirled around, my back now facing Nick's front. And then, I did something that I have not done in my entire twenty three years of growing up in one of the most prestigious elite. I started to grind on him.

It could have been my imagination, but I'm pretty sure I heard Nick pull in a deep breath. I smiled, loving the feeling of being in control like this.

I was enjoying my moment of power when I felt Nick's hands on my hips grip them tighter before twirling me around to face him, both our breaths completely raged by then.

I was staring right into his eyes, and suddenly I was as sober as a knob job.

For the first time that night, I realized how handsome he was. The brown eyes staring back at me were the most beautiful shade of brown. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair that was an utter untamed curly mess, my eyes darted to his lips that were slightly parted in surprise, no doubt, that also suddenly seemed too irresistible.

The thrill of this wild night was pumping my body with adrenaline, so I did something I would've not done in any other state other than drunk. I closed the gap between us, attacking his lips with a kiss that could be described as nothing but hot. His hands shot up to frame my face and mine tightened around his neck.

We finally pull away and stare at each other in sheer shock, until his lips stretched into a smile. I laughed, for what reason I have no idea. I leaned in and kissed him shortly to make sure this wasn't some sort of cruel dream. It wasn't.

I smiled, looking up and catching his eyes staring at me once again. Something inside me triggered.

"H-have we met before?"

His smile widened and that's when I knew we had, but no matter how hard I racked my brain, I couldn't remember where or how.

"Maybe."

"How come I don't remember?"

He shrugged, "We met at this same club about six months ago. You came with a guy but after a while you were alone and looking all miserable, so I asked you to join me for a drink, but you slapped me."

I gasped, my cheeks turning a bright red, "Oh God no, I'm so sorry!"

He laughed, "I think that apology is way overdue."

"I'm still sorry," I ran my finger up his chest as he watched me, "Can I make it up to you?"

"You sure can," he smiled, grabbing hold of my hand that was rubbing his chest, "But first, take a walk with me."

"O-ok," I said, surprised but secretly delighted.

We took a walk alright, we roamed the streets of California all night, stopping at a late-night diner to get some coffee, talking all the while, stealing a few kisses. We were like two old friends catching up, or teenagers in love.

It was the best night of my life.

**A/N: I just loved writing this oneshot because I haven't in a while. :) Hoped you liked it.  
Review if you like it, please? **


End file.
